


Iron Transforman !

by Isallys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Transformer - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour la journée internationale des oeuvres aficionados, voici une petite réponse au défi :<br/>Est-ce que Tony Stark regarde — et adore — secrètement les films aficionados tirés de Transformers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Transforman !

Jarvis se posait des questions sur son créateur.

Il était 23h30 et il était resté toute la journée devant l’écran, à regarder des fanvidéos transformers. De mémoire de Jarvis (et c’est précis, je vous assure), Tony Stark n’avait jamais passé un jour de sa vie sans essayer d’attirer l’attention du monde entier sur sa personne.

 _Les hurelements “VAS-Y OPTIMUS PRIME !!!” étaient peut-être une tentative…_ Soudain, l’ingénieur descendit à l’atelier en réfléchissant à voix haute.

Et la prochaine fois que Tony Stark se gara dans un News York envahit d’extra-terrestres avec sa porsche, celle-ci se transforma directement en Iron Man.

**Cowabunga !**


End file.
